The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andraeanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ANTHOSZMO’. The new Anthurium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The objective of this breeding program was to create a new 24.0 cm to 29.0 cm height plant with shiny, pink, ovate and durable spathes.
The new variety originated from a cross-pollination made in December 2001 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was a red Anthurium pot plant designated ‘ANTHEPEDI’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,644), and the male parent was a white Anthurium pot plant designated ‘3644-01’ (unpatented).
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by tissue culture in 2014 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the new variety reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in the European Union on Nov. 25, 2016. ‘ANTHOSZMO’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the effective filing date of this application.